There is conventionally known a structure in which a battery frame, that accommodates a battery for driving that is disposed at the lower side of the floor portion of an electric automobile, is structured to include a battery tray that is made of resin, and a frame-shaped frame that is made of metal and is provided at the outer wall side of the battery tray (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-124101).